Run! Run! Run!
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Bercerita tentang si mungil Kyungsoo yang suka berlari dan berlari. Biasanya dia akan membuat keributan di sebuah geng dan akan berlari melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Bagaimana jika sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya pada Wolf geng yang terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya? I'ts KaiSoo fanfiction. My first nc fict.


**Title: Run! Run! Run!**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, dan lainnya**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Disclamer: Tokoh bukan punya saya**

**Summary: Bercerita tentang si mungil Kyungsoo yang suka berlari dan berlari. Biasanya dia akan membuat keributan di sebuah geng dan akan berlari melarikan diri dari kejaran mereka. Bagaimana jika sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya pada Wolf geng yang terkenal tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya? I'ts KaiSoo fanfiction. My first nc fict.**

**Run! Run! Run!**

"Paman, bibi, Kyungsoo pulang~!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar dan nada semangat. Bibi Kyungsoo yang baru saja menuruni tangga dengan membawa kotak obat memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau pulang usahakan kulitmu itu bersih" Ucap bibi Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo mengekor. Dia juga ikut duduk di sofa di samping bibinya.

Lihat kulit mulus dan putih Kyungsoo sekarang. Itu sudah tidak lagi mulus dan putih. Penuh luka lebam dan debu kotoran yang menempel di sana.

Bibi Kyungsoo menempelkan dengan pelan kapas yang sudah diberi obat merah pada luka yang ada pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya bibinya.

"Aku, tadi membuat sebuah keributan kecil di sebuah bar. Dan tak kusangka walau mereka dalam keadaan mabuk pun dapat mengejarku. Tapi mereka semua payah. Lihat aku. Aku masih bisa selamat" Jelas Kyungsoo.

Bibi Kyungsoo menekan kapasnya lebih keras "Ya Tuhan! Bibi hentikan!" Seru Kyungsoo kesakitan. "Ini hukuman untukmu! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali agar kau menghentikan hobby bodohmu itu! Huh, rasakan ini!" Bibi Kyungsoo semakin menekan kapas itu kuat-kuat.

"Aaaaa! Bibi hentikan!" Beruntung suara Kyungsoo merdu, jadi tetangga mereka tidak merasa terganggu.

Bibi Kyungsoo menyembuhkan luka Kyungsoo dengan sebal dan semangat, sedang Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan sedari tadi.

"Baik, sana pergi ke kamar. Istirahatlah, besok kau harus memasuki sekolah barumu" Titah bibi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cemberut sambil menggerutu sebal. Dan dengan langkah disentak-sentak seperti anak kecil Kyungsoo naik ke kamar.

Do Kyungsoo seorang anak laki-laki SMU yang memiliki hobby ekstrime yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Ekstrime? Iya, ekstrime. Hobby-nya memang berlari, tapi jika hanya berlari biasa dia tidak suka.

Maka untuk menambah kesan menyenangkan, Kyungsoo membuat sebuah cara agar hobby-nya ini terlaksana dengan baik.

Jika kaki Kyungsoo gatal meminta berkerja, Kyungsoo akan keluar rumah. Membuat keributan dengan anak-anak geng setempat, dan lalu berlari menghindari amarah mereka.

Dan yang ajaib dengan hobby-nya itu adalah ketika dia di kejar oleh sebuah geng dengan jumlah anggotanya yang tidak sedikit, Kyungsoo selalu selamat.

Tapi, kenapa Kyungsoo selalu pulang dengan luka lebam? Kyungsoo memang selalu selamat dari kejaran, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah selamat dari kesialan.

Dia mendapat luka lebam karena terpeleset kulit pisang, menabrak pohon yang jelas diam saja di tempat, atau terjatuh ke sebuah parit. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah lebam hanya karena seekor anjing.

Lupakan, seberapa kali Kyungsoo pulang dengan luka lebam bahkan patah tulang sekali pun. Dia tetap akan melaksanakan hal ekstrime ini.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"_Annyeonghaseyo, naenun _Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Mohon bantuannya" Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan sopan sembari memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Kembali membungkuk kecil dan sopan sambil mengucap terima kasih kepada sang guru yang mempersilahkannya duduk.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi paling belakang di pojok kelas. Dia duduk di samping anak bernama Lee Taemin.

Di sini Kyungsoo tampak normal, dan polos. Tapi siapa saja yang tahu hobby-nya pasti akan frustasi seperti bibi Kyungsoo.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, memberitahukan semua warga sekolah bahwa, kantin, taman, atap sekolah, perpustakaan, dan lapangan basket akan penuh. Kyungsoo dan Taemin berjalan menuju kantin. Kali ini mereka tidak hanya berdua karena bertambah oleh Minho dan Kibum atau Key.

Mereka duduk setelah mengambil makanan. Dan kembali bertambah dua orang lagi, yaitu Jonghyun dan Jinki. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, kemarin geng Wolf membuat onar lagi" Kata Taemin pada Key.

Mendengar kata kunci favorite Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu mendengarkan baik-baik setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Taemin.

"Hah~ mereka memang sudah menjadi biang onar Taem" Ujar Key menanggapi.

"Geng Wolf?" Karena sudah terlanjur penasaran Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulut. Temin, Key, Jinki, Jonghyun, dan Minho menatapnya.

"Iya geng Wolf. Geng pembuat onar yang ada di sekolah kita. Kau, jangan sekali-kali mendekati mereka" Jelas Jonghyun dan mengingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa?" Kyungsoo semakin tertarik.

"Mereka jika sudah mengincar seseorang maka mereka tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dalam artian jika kau direkrut menjadi anggota geng tersebut dan dalam artian jika kau membuat urusan dengan mereka" Kini Minho yang menjelaskan.

"Mereka akan mengejarmu sampai kau tertangkap" Tambah Taemin.

"Dan bisa jadi kau tak memiliki kesempatan kedua" Lanjut Key.

"Jadi jangan coba-coba. Mengerti?" Jinki kembali mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "Jadi yang mana mereka?" Tanyanya lagi. Jonghyun yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan menunjuk sebuah meja kantin yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak dengan pakaian khas anak berandal.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Jonghyun "Itu, geng Wolf" Kata Jonghyun.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian melewati koridor sekolah. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran, dan alasan Kyungsoo jalan-jalan sendirian sekarang adalah meminta izin pada guru pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya tidak. Ia benci fisika.

Dengan bersenandung kecil dia berjalan dengan tenang. Toh jika ada yang mengetahuinya dia pasti akan segera menggunakan kemampuannya yang seperti Sena Eyeshield21. Berlari dengan gesit.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan lapangan basket _indoor_. Dia berhenti karena mendengar suara ramai dan gaduh. Kyungsoo mendekati ruangan itu dan sedikit membuka pintunya. Ia mengintip ke dalam.

"Geng Wolf" Gumam Kyungsoo saat mengetahui ternyata penghuni ruangan tersebut adalah semua anggota geng wolf.

Kini bukannya mengintip tapi Kyungsoo juga menguping "Sekarang rencana kita apa _hyung_?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sipit dan tubuh mungil kepada namja tinggi yang terlihat dingin.

"Apa ya? Ku dengar ada anak baru di sekolah ini. Mungkin kalian bisa menengoknya?" Usul namja tinggi itu.

"Aku sudah tahu dia. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Anaknya mungil dan entahlah apa kemampuannya. Dia tak meyakinkan" Jawab namja lain yang berkulit tan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Geng Wolf membicarakannya. "Bagaimana jika kita temui dia sepulang sekolah?" Usul yang lain yang berwajah cantik.

"Kita tinggalkan dulu Kyungsoo ini. Sekarang bahas tentang hukuman kita sepulang sekolah dari Jung" Kata yang lain yang berwajah malaikat.

"Hukuman dari Jung itu tinggalkan saja" Namja lain yang tingginya menyamai dengan namja wajah datar ikut nimbrung.

"Sudahlah dari pada kita menjalankan hukuman Jung, lebih baik kita bermain dengan ini sepulang sekolah" Ucap namja yang berpipi chubby sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng cat semprot. Dia menyeringai diikuti oleh anggota geng Wolf.

Kyungsoo juga menyeringai. Dia menemukan sebuah ide untuk melakukan hobbynya dengan bantuan geng Wolf.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kini geng Wolf sudah berada di samping bangunan sekolah. Mereka tersenyum sangat bahagia dengan tangan mereka yang memegang cat semprot dan bergerak kesana kemari.

Tembok itu sudah sangat kotor. Penuh warna dan tulisan-tulisan yang sangat tak penting. Mereka terlalu sibuk bermain sampai tak menyadari ada Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang mereka sedang membawa kamera digital dengan santai.

Semua anggota geng Wolf menoleh ke belakang saat mata mereka melihat kilatan cahaya diiringi suara khas kamera. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu reaksi para guru terhadap foto ini" Kata Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum manis.

"Do Kyungsoo" Gumam yang berkulit tan.

"Tangkap dia!" Seru yang paling tinggi sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa lebar lalu berbalik dan segera berlari diikuti oleh sebelas namja lain.

Ini adalah salah satu contoh kegiatan Kyungsoo yang gila. Setiap saat pasti dia punya ide gila untuk membuat sebuah komplotan geng mengamuk.

Kyungsoo terus berlari dengan senyum mengembang dan lebar dan diikuiti oleh sebelas anak-anak geng Wolf. Dengan gesit dia berlari melewati orang tanpa membuat mereka tersenggol dan menabrak mereka.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kesebelas anak lainnya. Mereka beberapa kali diteriaki marah karena menabrak dan tak segera meminta maaf.

Kyungsoo berhenti saat lampu merah menyala dan dia dengan tenang berbalik sambil memotret anak-anak Wolf yang berlari dan membuat orang lain marah. Lampu hijau. Dan Kyungsoo terus tertawa sambil melangkah lebar berlari meninggalkan Wolf.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan yang lain kesusahan, dua anak geng Wolf berhenti di depan sebuah kedai. "Luhan hyung, aku lelah" Kata anggota Wolf yang memiliki kulit putih.

"Aku juga Sehunah" Balas yang dipanggil Luhan sambil menumpukan tangannya pada lutut.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke arah kedai. Lalu dengan bersamaan mereka menatap satu sama lain. Dan tersenyum penuh arti. Memasuki kedai bubble tea.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum bahagia dan berlari dengan sesekali menghadap kebelakang untuk memotret kelakuan anak-anak Wolf. Tentu saja dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo yang seperti meremehkan mereka, membuat Wolf semakin mengamuk.

Kyungsoo bahagia. Terlalu bahagia. Hobbynya dengan mudah terlaksana walau terkadang diikuti oleh acara membuat babak belur dan diakhiri dengan dimarahi oleh bibinya.

"Kris _ge_, Tao capek" Namja lain menahan Kris yang masih ingin berlari.

"Tao,dia-" Kris berhenti saat melihat wajah memelas Tao.

Anak-anak geng Wolf yang lain tak mau menyerah. Mereka masih mengejar Kyungsoo yang tertawa semakin lebar. Jika geng Wolf tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin mengadukan semua foto mereka, pasti sekarang tak akan ada aksi saling mengejar.

"Aduh!" Sial, Kyungsoo terjatuh karena ingin menghindari anak kecil. Dan sialnya lagi anak kecil itu kini menangis karena es krimnya terjatuh. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berlutut di depan anak itu, untuk menyamai tingginya.

"Omona, maafkan hyung. Sungguh, _hyung_ tidak sengaja" Kata Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan anak kecil itu.

"Hiks, hiks... tapi _hyung_, es klim Jongmin jatuh _hyung_" Ucap anak itu sambil kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata.

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sejumlah uang, dan segera diserahkan pada Jongmin "Ambilah Jongmin, kau bisa membeli es krim lagi".

Jongmin menerima uang itu "Tapi _hyung_, ini banyak sekali. Jongmin bisa beli banyak dengan ini" Ujar Jongmin polos.

Kyungsoo berdiri sambil tersenyum "Kalau begitu belilah semua es krim kesukaanmu. Maaf _hyung_ harus pergi. Sampai jumpa" Kyungsoo segera melangkah pergi.

Jongmin melambaikan tangan "Aduh" lalu dia sedikit mundur satu langkah begitu ada seorang namja jangkung terjatuh karena menginjak es krimnya tadi, dan diikuti oleh banyak namja lain yang mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun. Chanyeolie apa kau baik?" Tanya namja lain yang segera berjongkok disamping Chanyeol membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tak apa Baekhyun hyung" Jawab Chanyeol dan berusaha berdiri dengan tegak.

Lalu keduanya menoleh ke arah Jongmin "Hai Jongmin" Sapa Chanyeol. Jongmin mengangkat tangan kecilnya "Hai juga Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung. Eum, aku pelgi dulu" Jongmin berbalik dan pergi membeli es krim.

Anggota geng wolf yang memiliki kulit tan itu berhenti. Matanya masih melihat lurus ke depan ke arah Kyungsoo, dan saat Kyungsoo berbelok ke kenan, anak itu juga berlari berbelok.

Anggota yang lain bingung melihat teman mereka malah berebelok dan tidak mengejar Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa mau berfikir panjang mereka kembali mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang sebetar. Dan tertawa begitu melihat geng Wolf berlari tidak mengikutinya. Dia berberlok, sedang geng Wolf masih berlari lurus.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan dengan tertawa kecil. Matanya menunduk melihat gambar-gambar yang ia ambil dari kamera-nya. Duk. Kyungsoo segera meminta maaf karena menabrak dagu seseorang. Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Hai, Do Kyungsoo" Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dan kakinya secara reflek melangkah secara lebar. Kyungsoo hendak berlari.

Sial, kali ini Kyungsoo berhenti karena tangannya ditarik, lalu ditekuk kebelakang. Membuatnya jika bergerak sedikit saja akan merasakan sakit.

"Yap, mau kemana kau hm?" Tanya orang itu masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aaa! Lepaskan aku, ini menyakitkan" Kyungsoo berusaha berontak tapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tahu? Kau pelari yang hebat, tapi sepertinya akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berlari lagi besok" Ucap anak itu sambil mendorong Kyungsoo agar berjalan.

Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menurut. Dia berjalan dengan dituntun salah satu anggoota geng Wolf itu. "Perkenalkan namaku, Kai".

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dalam sebuah apartement dengan ukuran yang luas. Malah tampak seperti dorm karena sepertinya memiliki banyak kamar. Sekitar enam.

"Ini adalah dorm kami. Geng Wolf. Kami tinggal dalam satu apartement" Jelas Kai.

"Kenapa harus satu apartement?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Agar kami bisa selalu bersama" Jawab Kai.

Handphone Kai berbunyi menandakan ada seorang yang menghubungi. "_Yeoboseo?_" _"Kai, kau ada dimana? Sial, kami kehilangan anak itu"_ Ujar seseorang yang berada di sana.

"Aku ada di dorm Suho _hyung_" Jawab Kai.

"_Ya sudah, tapi mungkin kami akan terlambat karena... yah kau tahu sendirikan?"_ Suho diujung sana menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kai berdecak dan memutar bola matanya "Sudah, pergi kalian. Bersenang-senanglah sana!" Kata Kai kesal lalu menutup sambungan secara sepihak.

Kai menepuk jidat "Oh ya, Do Kyungsoo. Karena kau sudah membuatku lelah maka kau akan ku hukum sampai tidak bisa berlari besok" Ujar Kai sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang. Persaannya berkata ini buruk, kakinya sangat ingin pergi, dan otaknya hanya berfikir cara kabur dari Kai yang kini menatapnya lekat.

Kai mendekat. Semakin dekat. Sial, punggung Kyungsoo mencium pintu salah satu kamar. Kyungsoo diam dan Kai semakin mendekat.

Kai kini sudah sangat dekat jaraknya "Apa, kau siap dihukum?" Tanya Kai berbisik di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merinding. Hembusan nafas Kai begitu hangat.

"Eumh..." Sebuah erangan muncul dari mulut kecil Kyungsoo begitu Kai menjilati cuping-nya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lemas berusaha mendorong dada Kai.

Tapi itu malah hanya membuatnya menempel di sana. Kai sibuk mengulum cuping Kyungsoo sampai warnanya memerah. Lalu bibir _kissable_ miliknya itu turun ke leher Kyungsoo.

"Angh~ Kaih..." Kyungsoo terus mengerang. Kai yang namanya dipanggil pun tersenyum. Dia menghentikan ciumannya pada leher Kyungsoo dan beralih pada bibir cherry Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalak. Ini _first kiss_-nya. Lumatan Kai pada bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya terlena. Ini hanya ciuman, dan rasanya begitu manis.

Bibir Kai yang _kissable _membuat Kyungsoo semakin nyaman dan terjatuh. Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup mata. Meresapi setiap kegiatan yang diberikan Kai.

Dengan lidahnya, Kai mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo, dan sesuai naluri Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Kai tak membuang kesempatan, dengan cepat dia melesakan lidahnya kedalam.

Tangan Kai mendorong tengkuk Kyungsoo. Sedang lidahnya menggelitik mulut bagian dalam Kyungsoo. "Anh..." Desahan tertahan dari Kyungsoo terdengar begitu, tangan nakal Kai yang lain dengan sengajanya meremas dada Kyungsoo.

Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Ini membuktikan bahwa permainan lidah Kai begitu hebat. Kai melepaskan tatuan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo, begitu dia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo membutuhkan oksigen.

Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan oksigen, jadi begitu Kai melepaskan bibirnya Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Mata Kai menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tahu itu. Dia sibuk mengambil nafas.

Pandangan Kai awalnya hanya pada mata bulat Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke bibir cherry yang merah merekah karena dilumat, sedikit mengkilap karena saliva, dan begitu menggoda karena ada lelehan saliva di sudut bibir.

Kai tanpa berfikir dua kali kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Itu terlalu menggoda, dan Kai tidak bisa menahannya.

Kyungsoo harus kembali menahan nafas, tapi sepertinya tidak apa jika menerima perlakuan yang nyaman. Walau sepertinya kasar.

Lidah Kai kembali menggelitik mulut Kyungsoo. Dia menyentuh setiap inci dari bagian dalam mulut Kyungsoo, dan menyesapnya. Rasanya manis, dan membuat dia ketagihan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo meminta oksigen. Dia mendorong kecil dada Kai. Kai mengalah. Walau kecewa karena melepas rasa manis alami itu, tapi membiarkan Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen pasti akan membuatnya merasakannya lagi. Dan bahkan lebih.

Kini Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai. Dengan tatapan sengit "Apa-apaan kau huh!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan apanya?" Tanya Kai dengan datar.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa seenaknya kau menciumku!" Bentak Kyungsoo lagi. Kai baru ia kenal tadi, dan sekarang anak itu dengan seenaknya mencium Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa? Itu _firstkiss_ mu?" Kyungsoo merona, dan Kai tersenyum iblis. "Kau juga, seenaknya membuatku dan teman-temanku kesal karena mengejarmu, padahal kau anak baru bukan?" Skak mat, Kyungsoo terpojok.

"Dan, kurasa kau sudah tahu semua tentang kami. Kau pasti sudah diperingatkan agar menjauhi kami. Tapi kau malah tak menuruti kata mereka" Ucap Kai. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kalian" Ujar Kyungsoo. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo bersorak karena Kai pasti kini malu karena sok tahu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kami akan merusak tembok sekolah?" Garis-garis hitam muncul di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Dia sudah benar-benar terpojok.

"Dan, apa kau masih ingat, kalau kau akan mendapat hukuman?" Tanya Kai lagi. Radar Kyungsoo bilang dia sudah berada di dekat jurang.

Kai semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya terulur melewati pinggang Kyungsoo, dan membuka pintu kamar yang berada dibalik badan Kyungsoo.

Kai berjalan ke depan dan otomatis Kyungsoo berjalan ke belakang. Kai sama sekali tidak berhenti berjalan sambil menyeringai. "Uwaaa..." Dan Secara tiba-tiba Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke belakang diikuti tubuhnya.

Beruntung Kyungsoo mendarat di kasur, tapi sial karena Kai mengunci tubuhnya dengan menindihnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, seperti tadi. Sangat lekat. Dan lalu kepalanya maju mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Benar dugaannya. Kai menciumnya, walau matanya tertutup tapi dia tahu bibir _kissable _itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Matanya sama sekali tak terpejam karena ingin melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sedang ia nikmati bibirnya.

Tangan Kai yang kanan berhenti menopang tubuhnya. Tangan itu berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo satu persetu.

Kai melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan meraup niple Kyungsoo. "Ah~..." Kyungsoo mendesah. Dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

Kai sibuk dengan niple Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk mendesah. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mengarah ke kepala Kai. Tujuan awal tangan itu menjauhkan Kai dari dadanya. Tapi malah berakhir dengan belaian lembut pada rambutnya.

"Haah~... ahh..." Kai terus memanjakan niple kanan Kyungsoo, sedang yang kiri ia manjakan dengan tangan kiri.

Kai berhenti dan mendekati telinga kiri Kyungsoo "Kau akan kuhukum sampai kau tak bisa berlari besok" Bisik Kai lalu memakan cuping Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh~..." Kedua tangan Kai mmemainkan niple Kyungsoo, mulutnya melumat cuping, dan dia duduk pada perut Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup apapun.

Kai berhenti untuk melepaskan kemeja dan seluruh seragam pada tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo. "Ffiuuu..." Kai bersiul kecil. Tubuh Kyungsoo begitu mungil, putih, dan bersih. Dan Kai sangat berniat untuk menjamahnya.

Kini Kyungsoo toples. Dan Kyungsoo sadar itu, bisa diihat dari wajahnya yang merona. Kai tersenyum melihat itu. Kyungsoo tampak manis. Manis dalam artian cantik, dan manis dalam artian untuk 'dimakan'.

Tanpa basa-basi Kai segera mencium leher Kyungsoo, dan semakin turun lagi. Melukis tubuh polos Kyungsoo dengan saliva-nya.

"Ah.. ahhh..." Kyungsoo semakin mendesah, dan celananya terasa makin sempit. Akhirnya Kai sampai pada selangkangan Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kain.

Kai bisa melihat sebuah tonjolan kecil di antara selangkangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai melepaskan belt Kyungsoo dan membuka celananya.

Kyungsoo kembali merona begitu dia sadar bahwa dia sudah naked total. "Aahhh~... Kaih..." Lupakan rasa malu. Kai mengalihkannya dengan menjilati penis Kyungsoo yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Ahhh... Mhh... ah~.. hahhh..." Kyungsoo terus menggila begitu Kai menjilati penis-nya dari ujung sampai pangkal. Secara reflek Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya karena ingin merasakan lebih.

Kai tersenyum "Apa?" Godanya. Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia begitu malu jika harus meminta Kai agar mengulum penis-nya.

Kai yang tak segera mendapat jawaban, menggoda penis Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menjilatinya seperti tadi. "Aahhh~..." Desahan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar.

"Please..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata, dan mukanya memerah malu. Kai yang kasihan akhirnya memasukan sepenuhnya penis Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aahhh... angh... Ka..." Desahan nikmat Kyungsoo mengalun. Kai mengulum penisnya dengan baik. Dia menaik-turunkan kepalanya, dan sesekali menghisap penis Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Hahh~ ohh..." Desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar merdu. Kai yang hanya mendengarnya saja merasa sempit. Menyiksa. "Kai~... a... ku... aahh~" Kai tahu Kyungsoo akan klimaks, jadi dia semakin kuat menghisap penis Kyungsoo.

"Aaahhh...!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa lega. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa klimaksnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat ringan. Dan Kai menelan semua cairan Kyungsoo.

Kai beranjak ke atas badan Kyungsoo. Dan meletakan wajahnya dekat dengan wajah anak itu. "Kau, menyukai hukumanmu?" Tanya Kai lalu menciumi pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Ini pertama baginya.

Ciuman bibir Kai semakin mendekat pada bibir Kyungsoo. Dan bibir merah cherry milik Kyungsoo kembali dilumat. Mungkin nanti akan berwarna semerah darah.

Kai kembali mendorong lidahnya, dan Kyungsoo membuka mulut. Kai kini mengajak lidah Kyungsoo bermain. Dan Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya. Mereka saling membelit walau gerakan Kyungsoo sedikit kaku.

Ciuman panas mereka berakhir saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo memukuli dada Kai. Kai melepaskan ciuman itu. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tubuh berbentuk milik Kai sangat sexy. Kai yang mengetahui itu menyeringai. Lalu dia kembali menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, tapi tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada siku agar Kyungsoo tak merasa berat.

Kembali berciuman. Dan kini semakin panas. Tangannya yang lain yang menganggur kembali bermain dengan niple Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tegang.

Kai kembali turun ke leher Kyungsoo. Kembali membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. "Aahh..." Dan begitu Kai kembali menjilati niple-nya, Kyungsoo mendesah. Tangan Kai lalu menuntun kaki Kyungsoo agar memeluk pinggangnya.

Lalu tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, satu jari Kai sudah masuk ke dalam hole-nya. "SSsshhh..." Kyungsoo mendesis saat satu jari Kai tersebut mengorek hole-nya.

Jari Kai bergerak-gerak melebarkan hole Kyungsoo, dan sekarang bertambah satu jari lagi "Akhh... hen... tih..." Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan begitu dua jari Kai melebar membentuk gunting.

Kai sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, dia masih sibuk dengan niple Kyungsoo, dan berusaha membuat agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Hahh~... ahhh..." Tiba-tiba erangan kesakitan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sebuah desahan nikmat, itu karena tak sengaja jari panjang milik Kai menyentuh sweet spot-nya.

Kai yang menyadari itu mulai menumbuk titik tersebut "Ohhh... Kaih... ahhhh..." Kyungsoo semakin menegang. Kai lalu menarik jari-nya dari hole Kyungsoo, yang malah mendesah kecewa.

Kai merangkak ke atas dan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo "Tenanglah sayang, kujamin hukuman mu ini sangat menyenangkan" Bisik Kai sebelum menjelita cuping Kyungsoo dan menuju bibir cherry itu.

"Engh... emhp..." Kyungsoo mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka. Dan Kai menyiapkan penis-nya di hadapan hole Kyungsoo.

"Emmphh..." Tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di bahu Kai mencengkram kuat. Kyungsoo merasakan panas dan perih saat ada sebuah benda yang merobek, memaksa masuk hole-nya yang sempit.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan segera memejamkan matanya merasakan remasan lembut hole Kyungsoo pada penisnya. "Hiks... hentikan..." Isak Kyungsoo yang tak tahan akan rasa perihnya.

Kai berhenti, dan tangannya mendekati pipi berair Kyungsoo. Dia menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo lalu kembali mengambil bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hemph... emh..." Erangan Kyungsoo tertahan begitu Kai menggerakan pinggulnya hingga membuat penis-nya yang berukuran besar itu benar-benar tertanam sempurna pada hole Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali melepaskan ciumannya. Dia berniat membuat Kyungsoo lebih nyaman dan bisa lebih beradaptasi dengan penisnya. Dirasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang, dengan perlahan Kai menggerakan penisnya.

"Ssshhhh..." Desis Kai, yang merasakan penisnya benar-benar dipijat dengan lembut oleh hole Kyungsoo. Kai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Dia berusaha mengenai sweet spot Kyungsoo lagi.

"Angh... ahh~... Kaihh... adahhh.. disanhhh... ahhh..." Desah Kyungsoo begitu Kai kembali mengenai titik-nya. Kai yang mendengar itu mendongak melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Dan dengan bersemangat dia menumbuk titik itu berulang kali, saat pemandangan wajah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi meraskan nikmat yang ia lihat. "Ahhh... Kaihh... hemph..." Kai terbelalak karena Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya untuk berciuman.

Dan tentu saja setelah itu Kai menyeringai dan membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo berusaha menang dari lidah Kai, walau hasilnya tetap Kai yang menang. Kai menarik kepalanya "Ahhh... lebihhh... cepathh Kaihh..." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan lebih cepat dia memberikan kenikmatan pada Kyungsoo. "Kau... menyukai hukumanmuh... oeh..?" Tanya Kai di sela-sela desahannya.

"Ahhh... Akuhh... akan... uh..." Kyungsoo meracau begitu di rasa akan kembali klimaks. Kai yang mengetahui itu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Bersama sayang..." Kata Kai dan tangannya membantu penis Kyungsoo dengan mengocoknya.

"KKKAAIII!"

"Aaahhhhh..."

Mereka berdua klimaks bersama, dengan Kyungsoo yang menyebut nama Kai. Kyungsoo langsung terkulai lemas, dan Kai dengan perlahan meletakan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Kai dengan hati-hati mencabut penis-nya dari hole Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya dan menoleh kearah Kai. Kai juga menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut dan pelan Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang kini telah berwarna semerah darah.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau kecapekan" Ucap Kai sebelum mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini tidak menuntut. Justru terasa lembut dan manis.

Kyungsoo menurut. Dia segera berbalik memunggungi Kai dan menutup matanya, dan larut dalam tidurnya. Kai beranjak untuk menggunakan boxer-nya, dan lalu menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

Dia berjongkok di dekat Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**~Run! Run! Run!~**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengeryit saat menyadari ini bukan kamarnya. Dan lalu terbelalak saat kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dengan gerakan cepat dan panik Kyungsoo bangkit.

"Akh..." Kyungsoo berhenti sambil memegangi pinggulnya. Pandangannya teralihkan oleh pintu yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat siapa yang datang. "Kai..." Lirihnya menyadari orang yang datang itu. Kai mendekat dan duduk di sudut ranjang. "Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah atau kau mau makan dulu" Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan wajah datar "Bawa aku pulang saja" Kata Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menatap Kai, dengan mata yang ber-air "Memang siapa kau seenaknya melakukan itu padaku huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Kenapa tak pukul atau hajar aku saja? Kenapa harus dengan hal itu? Dasar kau..." Saking marahnya Kyungsoo sampai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kai terdiam dengan muka kaget. Dan dengan perlahan dia memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberontak. Dia dengan segera melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Keluar!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pintu kamar namun matanya menatap Kai.

Kai lebih memilih untuk menurut, jadi dia pergi keluar. Kyungsoo dengan susah payah berdiri dan memunguti pakaiannya. Dia menggunakan pakaiannya lalu melihat jam yang ada pada _gadget_ miliknya.

Ini sudah malam. Dan dia banyak menerima pesan dan panggilan tek terjawab dari bibinya. Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut dan bilang bahwa dia akan segera pulang.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dan terdiam saat melihat para penghuni ruang tengah. Mereka semua adalah anggota Wolf, tanpa Kai. Kyungsoo diam dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

Dan salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah tegas menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan muka melas. Namun muka melas itu berubah kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo.

Anak itu dengan perlahan menunjuk Kyungsoo "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?!" Seru anak itu tiba-tiba. Semua anggota geng Wolf menoleh pada anak itu lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Hening...

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo kalang kabut. Apakah dia akan kena hukuman sama seperti yang dilakukan Kai? _Hell no!_ Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Tangkap dia!" Seru yang lain sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut lalu dia hendak melangkah namun terhenti "Akh... sakit..." Katanya sambil memegang pantat.

Semua anggota Wolf juga berhenti bergerak. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. Lalu enam dari mereka yang memiliki wajah ke-uke-uke-an mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya yang memiliki dimple.

"Eum... ti-tidak" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menunduk. Jujur, dia merasa takut.

Lalu pintu dari kamar lain terbuka. Di sana muncul Kai. Semua menatap Kai. Kai yang ditatap balas menatap. Kembali hening.

"_What the..._? Apa yang kalian lakukan dengannya?" Kata Kai lalu dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan Kyungsoo di balik tubuhnya.

"Heh! Seharusnya kami yang bertanya. Kenapa Do Kyungsoo bisa berada di sini?" Tanya yang paling pendek dan memiliki pipi _chubby_.

"Dia, aku yang membawanya" Jawab Kai.

"Lalu kenapa dia bilang sakit sambil memegang pantatnya?" Tanya yang lain yang memiliki wajah imut. Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku eum... yah begitu-lah" Jawab Kai seadanya.

Tao yang berada paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo menariknya. "Apa yang Kai lakukan padamu?" Tanya Tao. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hiks..." Namun tubuhnya lalu bergetar pelan dan terdengar menangis.

"Ya ampun, apa kau menangis? Ya Tuhan... Kai! Eum tenanglah..." Kata Luhan dengan panik sambil memeluk Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa kau lapar? Mungkin kau mau makan sebelum pulang?" Tanya yang berdimple.

"Lay, kita sedang kelaparan dan kau menwarinya makanan?" Ujar yang berwajah malaikat.

"Sayangnya diantara kita tidak ada yang bisa memasak" Ucap Sehun.

"Selama ini-kan kita selalu memesan makanan" –Kris.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Luhan lalu dengan perlahan melangkah ke dapur, diikuti oleh Luhan. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan "Aku kasihan dengan kalian... hiks" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Dan kini Kyungsoo dibantu oleh Luhan memasak makanan untuk anggota Wolf. Jujur, Kyungsoo bingung. Jika selama ini mereka memesan makan lalu untuk apa semua bahan makanan ini?

Sedang Luhan sendiri bingung, karena Kyungsoo mau memasakan makanan untuk anggota Wolf. Tak berapa lama masakan selesai.

Luhan berteriak menyuruh anggota Wolf yang lain untuk makan. Anggota Wolf yang datang dengan lemas ke ruang makan langsung sumingrah dan menyerbu makanan yang di buat oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka memakannya dengan cepat, sedang Kyungsoo tampak lemas "Makanlah Do Kyungsoo. Oh dan perkenalkan aku Xiumin. Dan sepertinya kau harus memanggilku _hyung_" Ucap yang berpipi chubby.

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar "Aku mau pulang" Kata Kyungsoo lemas. Semua yang mendengar itu memelankan gerakan mereka.

"Iya, makan dulu baru nanti Kai akan membawamu pulang" "Tidak, Lay _hyung_. Aku tidak mau diantar oleh Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan datar. Kai tersedak.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu biar nanti Sehun dan Chen yang membawamu pulang. Tapi kau makanlah dulu" Ujar Lay kemudian. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memakan makanannya.

Saat berpamitan dengan anggota Wolf, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mau melihat Kai. Sehun dan Chen bersedia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dengan mobil.

Kai menghela nafas kecewa. Dia kini merasa bersalah. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia tak melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo. Dan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Kai buat.

**~Run! Run! Run!~  
~To be Continued~**

.

.

Halo~...

Janko datang kembali dengan fanfiction KaiSoo nc yang menurut Janko nggak hot. Tapi Janko sudah berusaha keras untuk fanfict ini.

Maaf jika adegan na kurang hot #bow

Soalnya ini Janko masih belajar buat adegan nc ._.V

Ok sekian dari Janko, mohon maaf jika banyak typo, dan sebangsa mereka. Terima kasih sudah mau baca.

Di tunggu masukannya...


End file.
